Cutie Behind the Bandana
by Fan of U
Summary: "Uh...guys?Bros?Why are you all looking at me like that?Hello?" "Maybe we should just tell him. I mean...we've got to admit it."
1. Admit It

"Uh...guys?Bros?Why are you all looking at me like that?Hello?"He waved his hand in front of their faces, but got no response. They were looking at Mikey with wide eyes,their mouths slightly opened. Their faces had a combination of shock,and astonishment with a hint of a light blush.

Mikey was starting to get worried."Oh come on guys...Is it that bad?!"

He didn't get his answer right away. His brothers were still in some kind of hypnotic trance. Slowly getting out of their trance,they all shook their heads. That didn't stop them from staring though. Don was the first to speak.

"N-no Mikey. I-It isn't bad at all. Might get a bruise is all in the morning b-but..."

"But what?"Mikey was relieved his face wasn't severely hurt,however,he was still confused why his brothers were acting this way.

Leo tried to speak next."Mikey,what Donnie is trying to say is...well...you tell him Raph!"

"What! Why me!"

"Because,I'm the-"

"Don't you dare go there Leo,or I'll-"

"Guys!"

The two turtles stopped and looked at Donnie. He coughed on his fist."Now that I've got your attention..."He made a sideways glance to Mikey and back to his older brothers. They've got the message.

"Team meeting!Except for you Mikey."Leo said.

Mikey crossed his arms and frowned.

"So..."Leo began.

"Yeah..."Raph said awkwardly.

"Well this is a very stimulating discussion."

"This is all your fault Donnie!"Raph said in a loud whisper.

"My fault?!"He whispered loudly back.

"Yeah! Why did you have to make him take off his bandana?"

"You know why. I had to check how badly that foot ninja hit him! He used a pipe...a pipe! I'm surprised it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be..."

"Alright, look you two."Leo said sternly."Maybe we should just tell him. I mean...we've got to admit it."He said grinning a little. They all looked back at Mikey,who blinked at them curiously and confused. They blushed again.

"If we tell him Leo,he never gonna shut up about it!"

"I agree with Raph on this one Leo."

Leo thought about it.'Mikey would probably do that...unless...'Leo just got an idea. He grinned widely, making Don and Raph confused. He winked at them.

"Oh Mikey."


	2. Freaking Adorable

To Ninjago1019: No hard feeling at all. This chapter will clear things up a bit for you.

To I'm awesome and-y'all know it: Hopefully your questions will be answered in this chapter or at least give you an idea of what happened and whats happening.

To RaphMikeyLeoDonnie4everlover: Thanks! I'm really glad you loved it.

Thanks for favoriting: Demon Kirara, ninjaforever89, Ninjago1019, and RaphMikeyLeoDonnie4everlover.

Thanks for following: Ninjago1019, ninjaforever89, shadowwarriorhunter, and VioletTiger.

* * *

The tone Leo used in his voice made Mikey confused. Especially, when he came up to him with a smile that slightly freaked him out a bit. For a few seconds, he just stood there. The smile never leaving his face. He reached his hand out towards Mikey and petted him softly.

"Whose my cute little baby brother?Who is?"He said using a baby voice.

Mikey blinked a few times before registering what Leo just said."What?!"A blush crept its way on his cheeks. Don and Raph realized where Leo was getting at. They looked at each other and smirked mischievously.

"What kind of question is that Leo?"Raph asked, playing along and putting his arm around Mikey's shoulder."Of course it's Mikey! Ain't that right baby bro?"He said in a baby voice like didn't know how to answer and looked at Raph with a darker blush. He was starting to lose it.

It was Donnie's turn now. He went went up to Mikey and rubbed his forehead with his own."You are just absolutely adorable! Aren't you?Aren't you Mikey?"He cooed.

Mikey was speechless at this point. He felt like his mind just blew up inside his head. He looked at them with wide eyes. The blush on his cheeks were burning. His face was just priceless to his brothers...and cute.

They tried to see if they can go any further with this. They all suddenly pretended to be angry and serious.

"How dare those foot ninjas touch my baby brothers face!"Leo said.

"Yeah! The next time I see those guys I'm giving them a serious beat down for even thinking of hurting our baby bro!"Raph said.

"Did they actually think that a pipe to the face would even wipe off the cuteness of our little-"

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

Mikey made a run for it to his room and shut the door. This was just too much. He didn't know what was going on and it was just freaking him out to the extreme.'What happened to my bros? Why are they acting like this?'

His thoughts were stopped when he heard laughing. He opened his door to see his brothers laughing uncontrollably.

"Did you see the look on his face?!"Raph asked, holding his stomach from all the laughing.

"Priceless! Also adorable might I add."Donnie giggled.

"That was the best laugh I've had in weeks! I can't believe we did that."Leo chuckled and calmed himself."Well that was fun. Come on you guys, lets go get Mikey and tell him we were just playing with him."

Mikey closed the door. A thought just came to him, a plan, with a wicked smile.'So you think I'm cute bros? You think its funny? Oh we'll see who gets the last laugh. Nobody makes a fool out of Dr. Prankenstein!'


	3. Dr Prankenstein's Revenge

To Shadowwarriorhunter:Thanks! I'm glad I gave you an idea for your first story, I can't wait to read it.

Thanks for reviewing, following, and or favoriting:Sika, A TMNT fan, Guest, Sam, EpicThunder101, kira. andrea, Ninjago1019, I'm awesome and y'all know it, CrazyColor098, Demon Kirara, DmoneyNinja, Gorillaz Latin Fan, Willow O' Wisps, I-tried-but-the-fandom-won, sweetlitlledevil85, Demigoth C. Emo, awesomeninja234, and Shadowwarriorhunter. It's very much appreciated.

* * *

"What do you think Mikey is doing right now?"Raph asked.

"Probably curled up in his bed, thinking we've lost our minds."Don responded.

They all chuckled and walked over to Mikey's door. Leo knocked."Come on out Mikey. We were just...Mikey?"He heard sniffling and whimpering behind the door. That wasn't a good sign.

"Is he crying?"Don asked bewildered.

"Sure sounds like it."Raph said.

The three brothers looked at each other with worried looks. Guilt was slowly reaching its way onto them. Leo slowly opened the door slightly."Uh...Mikey?"When he opened the door all the way, they stopped.

Right there on the bed was a Mikey. Curled up into his bed crying, sniffling, and whimpering. The sight made his older brothers a loss for words. What could they say? What have they done to their baby brother?

"You were right Don."

"I wish I wasn't..."

They slowly reached towards Mikey. Raph kneeled on his right side and Don kneeled on his left. Leo kneeled in front of his little brother. He was the first to speak."Hey Mikey. Are...are you ok?"

He knew that was a stupid question. 'Of course he's not ok!'He thought angrily to himself.

Mikey just shook his head a little. He sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm...I'm s-sorry guys."He sniffed."I-I'm really sorry."

"For...for what Mikey?"Donnie asked worryingly.

"I...I should of seen that foot ninja coming. If I did h-he wouldn't of hit me w-with a pipe to the face."More tears were streaming down his freckled face."It's all my f-fault I got hurt...and you b-bros know that. That's why your making fun of me!" He full out cried now.

"What?!"His brothers couldn't believe what they heard.

"That's just crazy Mikey!"Raph said loudly and placed a firm hand on Mikey's right shoulder."I...I can't believe you would think that!"

Donnie placed his hand on Mikey's left shoulder and gently squeezed."I can't believe you would say that!"

"Mikey."Leo said softly. He took Mikey's hands away from his face and into his own. Blue orbs drowning in tears stared back at him and his bros. Guilt was really getting to them. "It's not your fault. If it's anybody's fault it's ours. We should of protected you and you know better that we wouldn't make fun of you just because of that."

"Y-yes you would."He whimpered."You guys say that I'm cute a-and adorable, b-but that's a lie! You just don't want to hurt my feelings. Just say it! Say that I'm a horrible ninja, say that I'm a horrible baby bro-"

"Stop it!"His brothers screamed and embraced him tightly.

"Don't ever say that!"Raph said angrily.

"We would never say that to you baby bro."Donnie said just as angry as Raph.

"Mikey you are a great ninja and an even greater baby bro. We...we weren't lying."Leo said seriously.

"P-prove it."

The three older brothers looked at each others and blushed. They nodded. Closing their eyes, they reached up to Mikey and kissed his forehead softly. It lasted for a good few second. As soon as their lips left their baby brothers forehead they hugged him again. Their cheeks burning red and their eyes still closed.

"You are the cutest baby brother ever!"They said quickly and in unison.

Mikey lowered his head and giggled. His brothers were confused and looked up to see him smirking. They were suddenly pushed on the floor by Mikey as he stood up. He made a victory pose."Dr. Prankenstein for the win!"He said victoriously!


	4. Fun with Karma

Thanks for reviewing, following and or favoriting:Guest, Athena the wise girl, Alesia, Shimbashi, Demigoth C. Emo, Ninjago1019, kira. andrea, Shadowwarriorhunter, I'm awesome and y'all know it, EpicThunder101,WierdIdiotWithAComputer, La Diable Blanche, SaveMeFromTheNothingI'vBecome, Loving Leo, and MindlessTurtle.

* * *

They couldn't believe what just happened. They were fooled, tricked, and manipulated by Mikey...Mikey! Wow...karma sure had a way of getting back at people, or mutants. Sometimes it came in big surprises. Other times, in this case, it came in a little brother.

A little brother who was gonna pay...

"I can't believe you did that!"Raph yelled furiously.

"Do you have any idea how guilty you made us feel?!"Leo said loudly.

"You better have a good explanation for this Mikey!"Don screamed, his left eye twitching a bit.

"As a matter of fact bros, I do. Nobody makes a fool out of Dr. Prankenstein!Aha!"He said, laughing.

"Mikey."Raph said threateningly and cracked his knuckles."I'm going to..."

Mikey curled his hands into fists and held them just under his chin. He put is head down slightly and looked at Raph with his big, blue eyes. He pouted and whimpered softly."Your going to what Raphie?"He blinked two times for better effect.

It worked.

Raph looked at him with wide eyes. He blushed and choked on his words."I-I...I'm going to...put your mask back on!"He quickly ran out of the room, leaving Leo and Don with Mikey. They both stared in horror where Raph was and watched him leave.

"Leo."He sniffed."Donnie."He whimpered.

They gulped and slowly turned their heads back to their baby brother. Eyes widening, they steadily backed away, blushing. Mikey was slowly approaching them. He still kept the same look and posture he used on Raph. They were terrified.

"Your not gonna let Raphie do that...are you big brothers?"

"Y-yes we are!"They yelled in unison and ran out of the door.

Mikey laughed as soon as they were gone."This is just too fun! I should've taken my bandana off a long time ago. Thank you foot dude!"He screamed out joyfully in the air. "Hm, never thought I'd say that...or be so happy to get hit in the face with a pipe!"

He yawned."All this fun is making me tired, I think I'm going to take a quick nap."He jumped onto his bed and relaxed.'Better enjoy your few hours of peace bros. I'm not done with you guys yet.'He thought mischievously and chuckled.


	5. The Bandana Crisis

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated and to Demigoth C. Emo, thank you for putting this story into your community. :)

"Where is it? W-where's the bandana? Where's the bandana?!"Raph yelled frantically.

"It's got be here somewhere!"Leo was panicking.

"I-It's not here...It's not here!"Donnie screamed, becoming distressed.

"My sons!"Master Splinter called out, entering the room. "What is the meaning of this nonsense?"

The three brothers looked around and saw what they've done. The couch was upside down, the pinball machine was turned, and...where did the TV go? Looking back at their master, they became nervous."I'm waiting."He tapped his cane on the floor.

Leo decided to speak."Well, uh sensei, we were uh..."

"Remodeling?"Don piped in.

Splinter wasn't convinced, but went along with it."Remodeling?"

"Uh, Yeah!"Raph exclaimed."You know fung shway and all that."

"It's feng shui."Don corrected.

Raph went up to Donnie and raised his fist."I'll feng shui your face if you don't-"

"That's enough! Stop with these ridiculous excuses and tell me what is going on here."He demanded.

They looked at each other and sighed."Our apologies Sensei. Were just trying to find Mikey's bandana."Leo said.

"It's an emergency master."Donnie said, almost desperately.

"Hm."Splinter rubbed his thin beard in thought."So, you are looking for this?"He raised his hand from his back, showing a familiar orange piece of cloth."That's it!"They yelled in unison and ran towards their father to grab it. As soon as the bandana was within arms reach, Splinter raised his hands and stepped aside.

Resulting with his sons hitting the floor face first.

"Hand it over Splinter!"Raph said quickly when he got up. He got whacked on the head with his father's cane."Ow!"He rubbed his head."I mean, uh, please hand it over Master Splinter?"He tried to correct himself.

"I found it on the floor and decided to keep it safe until Michelangelo wants it back. Is there a reason why you need this so badly?"

"Yes!"They said so loudly Splinter flinched.

"That reason may be...?"

They blinked and screamed together."Mikey's face!"

Splinter looked at them bewildered. He turned his head to Donnie."I thought Michelangelo was not seriously hurt?"

"He's not, Master Splinter, it's only going to be a bruise. It's just that...he's too adorable!"

Splinter raised his right eyebrow."Excuse me?"

"Donnie's right! He's really cute Sensei and it's becoming a serious problem."Leo said.

He was so confused."What?"He asked hopelessly.

"He's taking advantage of it Splinter. You need to give us the bandana now!"

"It's only a matter of time before he wakes up!"Donnie said almost paranoid."

"Please ."Leo begged. He went on his knees and put his hands together. His brothers did the same."Please give us the bandana!"They said desperately.

At first, he didn't say a word. He was still processing what has been told to him. It took him a few seconds to finally registered what was going on. He smiled at his sons. Then, he chuckled.


	6. Splinter's Training

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

"My sons."Splinter said, chuckling."You have fought with the Kraang, struggled with the Foot, battled with the Purple Dragons, and many other adversaries. So why is it that you three cannot deal with your baby brother?"He turned around."Is it because you cannot handle him?"

They looked down, feeling embarressed."Yes."The three admitted.

"Hm."He stroked his beard again."Well then, in that case, I guess I have to train your endurance until you can."He smiled a bit mischievously.

'Oh no...'They thought.

"Where is Michelangelo right now?"

Leo responded to him, but not without gulping first."In his room, but he's sleeping right now so I don't think if it's a good idea to-"

"Excellent, that will be a good start."He interrupted. He walked over to Mikey's room and opened the door. He looked back to see his sons were looking at him as if he's gone insane."Well?"He tapped his cane on the floor.

They walked over to their, suddenly insane, father and entered the room. Mikey was still fast asleep. He was curled up in a ball and held his blanket up to his chin. The sight made his brothers blush. Splinter went up to his youngest son and rubbed his head.

He chuckled a little."It is a good thing you are a deep sleeper Michelangelo, otherwise this will be difficult for you and your brothers."He said softly. This made the others removed his hand and place both of them behind his back."Your training begins now."

"...Wait...what?"Raph asked.

"Just care for you brother without waking him up."

"That's it?"Leo asked.

"Yes."

"Nothing else?"Donnie asked.

"No."

"Not much of a challenge..."Raph said, scratching his head. Leo and Donnie agreed, nodding their head.

"Oh no? Then why are you all blushing if you haven't even started yet?"

They had no comeback.

He smiled and started to leave."I will be meditating in my room if anyone needs me."

"Your just gonna leave us here? Without watching us if we do the training or not?"Raph asked a bit surprised.

"Just because I am not here doesn't mean I will not know."

Raph frowned. Watching him leave, he waited until Splinter went in to his room. Raph looked at his brothers."I'm not doing this."He took a step out of the room...

"Raphael!"

...and took a step back.


	7. The Challenge is On!

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

The three brothers stared at their sleeping baby brother. They approached him quietly and knelt in front of the bed. Not knowing what to do, they just knelt there for a few minutes. Other than Mikey's slow and steady breathing, the room was completely silent. Slowly, Don reached out his hand and rubbed Mikey's head.

"What are you doing?"Raph asked.

"Doing what Master Splinter did."After a few seconds, Mikey started to rub his head against his older brother's hand. Donnie smiled brightly."Hey he's reacting. I think he likes it!"He said almost too loudly.

Leo shushed him."Quiet. We can't wake him up."

"Aw come, Splinter said it himself, he's a deep sleeper."Raph said and crossed his arms. He looked at Mikey and noticed a smile was working its way on his face. Smirking, he turned his head to Donnie."Looks like training is gonna be easy for you Donnie."

"Huh?"He saw Raph's eyes quickly shift from him, to Mikey, and then back to him again. He looked at his little brother and blushed. Mikey was smiling and still rubbing his head against Don's hand. The sight almost made him squeal.

"Aw. That's so-"

"Cute?"Leo asked, even though he all ready knowing the answer.

"Yeah."He took his hand off and looked at his other brothers."Leo...Raph..."

Raph nudged Leo's arm."Your turn."

"What! Why is it my turn?"

"Cuz I think it would be funny to see our leader go down by the face of Mikey!"He laughed.

Leo glared at him."You don't think I can do this?"

"Nope."He said and gave him a challenging look.

"Oh yeah?"He got up, pulled the blankets out of the way, and gently picked up Mikey. He sat on the bed and placed him on his lap."Hah, take that Raph! Who did you say that can't do this again? Who, huh?"He said rather smugly.

Don's mouth was slightly opened and stared at him in surprised. Raph did the same, but shook his head. He smiled almost evilly all of a sudden."You."He said, crossing his arms again."You can't do it."

"Are you kidding me? He's on my lap and in my arms! How can you say tha-"He looked at his baby bro in his arms and couldn't speak anymore. Mikey rested his head on Leo's chest and cuddled him.

"Warm...warm..."Mikey said softly. Leo's face turned red quickly, making Raph and Donnie snicker and chuckle. He tried to do something, say something, anything! He couldn't, though, and started to panic.'I don't know what to do...I don't know what to do...what do I do?!'


	8. Failed?

To KEEP POSTING:I don't like cliffhangers either, but they do make things more interesting in my opinion.

To MissCookiiie:I'm really happy that I made your day when you were having a bad one. When I read your comment it made me smile that I made you smile. So thank you and your welcome :)

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

"G...g-guys..."Leo said just above a whisper. His voice was filled with anxiety. He couldn't look away from his baby brother. Don noticed the complicated situation Leo was in, stopped snickering, and tried to help.

...tried anyway.

"Leo. Leo look at me. Look at me. It's going to be ok. Your doing just fine..."

"Are you sure Donnie? Doesn't seem like he's doing just fine to me."Raph chuckled. Shaking his head, he grabbed the blanket Leo pulled away from earlier. He gently placed it over Mikey and patted his head softly. Feeling accomplished, he crossed his arms and grinned pridefully.

"That's how you do it."

Leo, still being in some sort of trance, didn't respond. Donnie just stared at Raph, giving him a look.

"That's how you do it...are you kidding me!"

"What?"

"All you did was put a blanket over him!"

"Hey, I didn't just do that...I patted his head too."

"What a great achievement Raph."Donnie said sarcastically.

"Well all you did was rub his head!"

"Yeah and I got a reaction to it, so did Leo. Did you get a reaction huh? Did you? I think not!"

"That's because I was gentle...gentle!"

"So was I!"

The two brothers glared at each other. Both daring one another to say something else. Suddenly, they heard a voice. It was a soft voice that made the three brothers nervous.'Uh oh.' They all thought.

Mikey was awake.

"Dudes?"He rubbed his eyes sleepily at Raph and Don."What are you bros doing here?"As soon as he opened his eyes halfway, he realized something. He looked at Leo."Uh Leo? Why am I on your lap...and why are you holding me?"

Leo, snapping out of his trance, stared into Mikey's baby blue eyes. They still looked tired, even if he was sleeping for more than an hour or so. Gulping nervously, he put his forehead against his and spoke in a whisper."Just go back to sleep baby brother. We'll tell you in the morning ok?"

Mikey felt too tired to even ask why or say anything else."Ok."He slowly shut his eyes and quickly fell asleep. His brothers sighed in relief. Leo gently lifted him up and placed him on his bed, tucking him in.

"Nice job Leo. You actually did it."Raph said, patting him on the back.

"Thanks Raph."Leo said gratefully." I did do it...didn't I?"

"You sure did."Donnie said smiling. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw what time it was."Guys, It's 2:30 in the morning!"

"What?!"Leo and Raph said in unison.

Don nodded."See."He pointed at the clock.

"Wow...it doesn't even feel we've been up that long."Leo said surprised.

"I'm surprised Splinter let us up that long just for the training."Raph said.

"Hey, since Mikey woke up...doesn't that mean we failed?"Donnie asked.

Leo looked at Mikey."Well I got him back to sleep so I don't think so."He started leaving the room."Come on you guys, let's get some sleep ourselves."Donnie nodded.

"Wait."Raph said. He stopped and went back inside Mikey's room. His two brothers watched him go and followed. Both were wondering what he was up to. They got their answer when they stood in front of the entrance, their eyes widening.


	9. The Punishment

To MissCookiiie:The idea to make this story just popped into my head! Mikey is so cute and I wondered if he would look cuter without his bandana. Is brothers seem to think so :D

ILikeToSneeze:This possibly is the hardest training they've ever done...Splinter probably never thought he would give his sons this kind of training.

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

With their mouths wide open, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. They never thought they would ever see such a sight like this. Never in a million years, never! Yet, there they were, right in front of the scene. Watching the whole thing happening with shocked looks.

Raph was kissing Mikey's forehead...voluntarily!

They've already seen Raph do that before when Mikey was crying, though, so whats the difference? He didn't need to do it, he didn't have to. That's whats different. After Raph's lips left his baby brother's forehead, he rubbed it a little and stood up. Turning around, he grinned and walked pridefully past his brothers.

"That's how you do it."He said once again and went straight towards his room.

Leo and Donnie blinked, still registering what just happened. As soon as the realization hit them...

"I can do it too!"They yelled confidently and quickly, but quietly, ran back to Mikey's room. They both kissed his forehead softly and smiled. Leaving the room, they smiled all the way to their rooms. All four turtles slept peacefully, especially three certain turtles.

Their peaceful sleep, however, did not last long.

"Leonardo! Raphael! Donatello! You three are late for training! Come down to the dojo this instant!"Splinter yelled. Waking up almost immediately, they hurriedly went to the dojo groggily. They saw Mikey wide awake, standing next to Splinter.

"For being late your punishme-"

"Wait, what! We're being punished because of your-"Raph interrupted and was interrupted by a sudden smack on the head with a cane."Ow! Why do you keep, ow, doing that?!"He exclaimed and rubbed his head.

"One, do not interrupt me. Two, you did not let me finish. Three..."He whacked Raph with his cane again.

"Ow!"He screamed out.

"Because it's fun."

Raph just humphed. Leo and Don snickered. They shouldn't have done that, though. It resulted with them getting hit with the cane as well. They both yelled."Ow! Why did you-"

"Triple the fun."He simply said.

Mikey laughed at his brothers. Splinter quietly laughed, shaking his head amusingly."Now as I was saying, for being late your punishment will all depend on Michelangelo."

"Huh?"The three questioned in unison.

"That's right bros, it all depends on me."Mikey said just a little too happily...and mischievously.


	10. Mikey's Decision, Splinter's Twist

To diaryofhannah:Splinter doesn't abuse by the way...he just shows his sons how much he loves them the painful way...love hurts you know.

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

"Well Michelangelo...are your brothers going to be punished?"

Mikey pretended to think about it. He rubbed his chin and made humming sounds. He looked at his brothers with a smile on his face. His brothers didn't like his smile. It gave them the sense they were going to be in deep trouble.

"No punishment."

...Or not.

His brothers looked at him with surprised looks. He laughed a little."Why would I? They've done a great job in their training. Right?"He gave a knowing smile towards his Master, who returned the smile as well.

"Yes, indeed your brothers have."Splinter chuckled.

"Wait...What? You knew all this time?!"Raph yelled.

"You've manipulated us...again!"Donnie was flabbergasted.

"I can't believe you!"Leo exclaimed.

Mikey laughed again and shook his head."Nope. When I woke up earlier this morning, Splinter told me everything."Mikey said, still chuckling."Wow, and I thought it was all just a dream!"

"So...you think we've done a great job?"Donnie asked.

"Yeah, totally dudes!"

The three blushed, smiling bashfully. Raph looked up to the ceiling, pretending it was more interesting than anything and rubbed his neck. Donnie rocked back and forth on his toes, looking at the floor and putting his hands behind his back. Leo looked at everything in the lair, except Mikey, and twiddled his fingers. Splinter shook his head, amused at the scene his three oldest's sons were making.

Splinter cleared his throat, getting his sons attention."Since there will be no punishment, I believe this is your's my son."He looked at Mikey and took out something he was hiding behind his back. Mikey gasped. He grinned excitedly and his eyes sparkled.

"My bandana!"He took it and looked at it fondly.

"It is yours once again my son, however, your brothers have to put it on for you."Splinter said mischievously. He walked past his oldest son's, who's mouths were wide opened, and chuckled."Good luck."And with that, he left the dojo.

"Aw come on! I thought we weren't gonna be punished?"Raph said, irritated.


	11. The Cutie's Conclusion

To Tamaki's Haruchan:Hopefully this chapter will explain/help you understand.

To Mozart's Fantasy:It's so funny when Splinter's devious, you never know what he'll do or say.

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

The three older turtles approached their grinning, bandana-less, baby brother with caution. When they were just inches away from him, they gulped. Mikey was looking way too happy, excited even. He didn't say a word, though. Instead, he held up his bandana for his brothers to take.

Leo squinted his eyes at Mikey, Raph glared, and Don examined him. They couldn't tell what he was up to. What he was thinking. Out of all of them, he was the most unpredictable one...well most of the time anyway. He's called the wild one for a reason...

Leo grabbed the bandana quickly, not taking his eyes off his baby brother."Well?"

"Well what?"Mikey asked curiously, even though he knew.

"Aren't you going to...you know..."

"Do what Leo?"He asked innocently.

"You know what! Your gonna pull another cute act aren't ya?"

"Nope. Not this time."

This surprised them."Really?"Donnie asked.

"Really. I think it's the least I can do after what you bros did."Mikey smiled at them brightly."Thanks for doing that by the way."He went up to each of them and kissed them on the forehead just like they did.

"You bros are the best."He said softly.

His brothers blushed hard. They were not expecting this at all. They weren't expecting a loving kiss on the forehead. Not expecting words, that made them feel all warm and happy inside. All of it was a complete surprise to them.

And they couldn't be happier with it.

Slowly, warm smiles spread across their faces. Leo and Donnie hugged their baby brother, while Raph put an arm around his neck and gave him a noogie. Mikey laughed, and so did the others. When their moment ended, Leo held up the orange bandana. Mikey nodded, closing his eyes.

He waited the return of his beloved bandana to be back on his freckled face, but before he felt the fabric touch his face though, his brothers softly spoke to him.

"You really are cute Mikey."Leo said softly.

"I think he already knows that Leo."Raph said, giving him a playful smirk.

"Our cute little baby brother."Donnie said smiling.

Mikey blushed a bit, and chuckled."Thanks bros."As soon as he felt his bandana was back on place, he grinned."Booyakasha!"He flipped backwards happily.

"So what do you bros think? Am I still cute?"He asked teasingly.

His brothers looked at him, chuckling. They looked at eachother mischievously, and grinned. The look his brothers gave him made him stop smiling. He looked back at them confused. He felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

'Oh no...not again...'He thought.

"Absolutely adorable!"Donnie said cheerfully.

"Your cute with or withought your bandana! Thats how cute you are!"Leo exclaimed, pinching Mikey's cheek.

"Yeah! Even that bruise from the foot ninja looks cute on you."Raph said teasingly.

Mikey blushed. Instead of running like the last time though, he stayed and listened to his brothers words. He started to play along too, putting on his cute act. They all laughed, blushed, and had a good time together. A few minutes later Splinter entered the dojo to see what was going on.

He smiled. It was not everyday he would see his sons bond like this. To see them so happy, it was truly a heartwarming sight for him. He cherished every moment of the scene in front of him. He couldn't believe that all this started because of a foot ninja hurting his Michelangelo, and he wasn't the only one who thought about this.

A foot ninja hurting their Michelangelo, hurting their little one, their cutie behind the bandana.

The thought made them laugh even more.


End file.
